duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Exercise
An exercise is any one of the individual speaking, listening or translation tasks that make up a lesson, practice, or test. Each lesson or practice consists of several exercises. There are a number of different types of exercise, each one aimed at helping users learn in a different way: *'Arrange all the words:' you are presented with a shuffled sentence in your target language and you have to rearrange the words to form a grammatically correct sentence. *'Complete the translation:' A sentence is presented and its translation is missing a word and you must type it. *'Mark the correct meaning:' You are asked which of several sentences in one language is a valid translation of a sentence in the other language. Often the wrong alternatives are not even grammatically correct. See Dead giveaways. *'Picture flashcard matching:' You are presented with several words and corresponding images in one language and asked to choose which one matches a word in the other language. *'Picture flashcard translation' (labeled Which one of these is “word”?): You are presented a word in one language and are asked to translate it into the other language with the help of a few relevant pictures. *'Read and respond:' There is a sentence in your target language with a highlighted word, and three alternatives (sometimes in the target language, sometimes in your base language) with its meaning. *'Select the missing word:' You are presented a sentence with a blank and you are asked to choose the correct word or phrase to complete it. *'Sentence shuffle' (labeled Write this in ''language):'' You are presented with the text of a sentence in one language and a shuffled sentence in the other. You have to rearrange the words to form the correct translation. There are two variations of this exercise: :*Normally there are exactly four extra words. However sometimes three or five words remain. :*Sometimes the font size is smaller and there are no extra words. *'Speak this sentence:' You are presented with the text of a sentence and asked to speak it into your microphone. *'Tap the pairs:' An even number of boxes, half in your base language and half in your target language are shown. You must select the pairs. You may select a box in either language and then its translation. *'Translation:' You are presented with the text of a sentence in one language and are asked to translate it into the other. *'Type what you hear:' You are presented with the audio of a sentence and are asked to transcribe it. A button labeled with a turtle repeats the sentence slowly. *'What do you hear?:' You are presented with the audio of a word or sentence and several transcriptions as alternatives. The following exercises are not available as of April 2019. *'Character Challenges' - You are asked to translate or answer a question by a Duolingo character Duolingo Forums, Duolingo is getting more human, Tyler Murphy, September 3, 2015. This may change the answer depending on gender/context. *'Conversation Challenges '- You are asked to respond to a Duolingo character. References pt:Exercício Category:Activities Category:Language tree